


Clap Your Hands [Vid]

by ApocalypseInc (RevolutionaryJo)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Comedy, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-25
Updated: 2006-03-25
Packaged: 2017-10-22 21:13:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevolutionaryJo/pseuds/ApocalypseInc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning for Ed's childhood trauma, Roy shaking a puppy, and use of a Barney song.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Clap Your Hands [Vid]

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for Ed's childhood trauma, Roy shaking a puppy, and use of a Barney song.

**Download:**  
[Zipped AVI (2.9MB)](http://jo.spacia.org/vids/download/ApocalypseInc-clapyourhands-xvid.zip)  
[Also available at AMV.org](http://www.animemusicvideos.org/members/members_videoinfo.php?v=112500)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second vid I made for the Anime Detour 2006 Whiskey Tentacle Foxtrot contest, in addition to The Show That Never Ends.


End file.
